Truth or dare 2
by haemokin
Summary: Sequel to the first Tod I wrote a long time ago. Will update soon, so just wait. If your wondering why I removed this about 2 months ago, it seemed like a good idea at the time for some reason. Not going to happen again, I promise. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back from the dead,my imagination ready for this.

I said I'll do a Truth or Dare 2 for this wonderful movie,and here I am.

Enjoy the show.

As always,there will be some words not in the story,so if that happens,use your imagination.

I always forget to put this:

I do not own any of the original Big Hero 6 characters.

This applies to all of the chapters in this story as it grows.

* * *

Meep...Meep...

"Go away..."

MEEP...MEEP...

"I said go away."Hiro moaned in his sleep.

MEEPMEEPMEEPMEEPMEEPMEEPMEEPMEEPMEEPMEEPMEEP

"Quit it."

How he was still trying to sleep,no one would ever know.

KAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

The windows started to vibrate.

Hiro's eyes opened at the speed of light and slammed his fist on the alarm clock.

He sat up and glanced at the clock.

8 p.m...Oh ok,

WAIT

Hiro snatched the clock off the table and looked at it closely.

12th of march,8 p.m.

He silently cursed it as he set it down on the table.

It was starting to .

Which was supposedly impossible since Tadashi had made it,the "KAMEEEE" mode just for fun.

Then Hiro noticed something were voices coming from downstairs.

"You think he's awake?'

"You think?"

"Stop laughing,he'll notice!"

"Sorry,that mode just cracks me up every time."

"My ears hurt."

He slid off his bed and crouched as he crept silently to the stairs.

"Lesson 1,always be at the bottom of the door sill.

The enemy expects you to be up top,not down low."

Tadashi's words of wisdom.

He peered down and saw a sheet of blonde hair at the bottom of the stairs.

"BOO!"

"WOAH!"Hiro yelped as he jumped up.

He turned around and saw Wasabi, grinning.

"Sup."

Hiro a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.

"WHAT IN THE-"

He looked up and saw Honey Lemon's face,smiling.

"Hi!"

"What is going on?"Hiro asked.

"It's your birthday,genius."called a familiar voice from behind Honey.

Tyrone.

Hiro took a while before the word "birthday" registered in his head.

Then all the memories of today flooded .Presents.

Now it was Hiro's turn to smile.

"Right."he said.

The 4 walked down the stairs to find Gogo and Fred sitting around a table.

"Hi."he greeted.

They did the same.

He looked was the same.

"Why am I sleeping way before my bedtime and waking up before said bedtime?"Hiro asked Honey.

"I spiked your punch."she replied

"Because?"

"Because we want to play one last party game that cannot have adult supervision.

Aunt Cass is off napping in her room,your welcome."

"Cards against humanity?"Hiro said the first thing that came to mind.

"To offensive."Tyrone said over his shoulder.

"Uh...spin the bottle?"

"Some of us,"Wasabi glanced at Gogo,"do not want to play that."

"What is it then?"

"Truth or dare.

Time for round 2."Fred said.

In the name of Baymax, hell yes.

* * *

Same thing as last time,review requests and I will do it.

Or PM if need be for some reason.

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

They sat around the table Gogo and Fred were sitting at.

"Ok...Who wants to go first?"Gogo asked.

"Me!"Tyrone said,remembering the previous round.

"Truth or dare Hiro?'

"Dare."

"I dare thy to go stick a knife in a toaster."

 **is now a thing.**

"Is that safe?"Hiro asked.

"I don't know,I majored in Biology,not electricity."

The 6 walked to the kitchen and found a toaster, Gogo finding a knife with a plastic handle.

"Are you implying that I'll get electrocuted?"Hiro asked,examining the blade.

Wasabi turned on the toaster and pulled down the lever.

"Yes."Gogo said,holding her hands behind her back.

The others watched as Hiro held the knife down and got ready.

When he turned,he found them all standing way back.

"Why?"Hiro asked,frowning.

" ...Want to have bigger viewing space."Honey Lemon said,smiling.

They all had watched a youtube video of an idiot putting a knife into a toaster.

 **Which actually name is underlined,exchange ing with s.**

They still have no idea if it was real,so they were about to find out.

They braced themselves as Hiro used both hands to hold the knife,

and plunge it into the toaster.

BAM!

The toaster exploded and parts of it flew everywhere as Hiro was thrown back.

Gogo stepped forward and caught him.

"You ok birthday boy?"she asked him.

"Uh...Yea?"he said,ears still ringing.

Wasabi,being Wasabi,stepped forward and took a broom and dustpan and started to clean up.

They waited until he was done before heading back to the table.

"Aunt Cass is gonna kill me..."Hiro muttered.

"No she won't,I bought an identical one on the way here."Tyrone said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing..."Fred sighed.

"Fred,truth or dare?"Hiro asked.

"Truth."Fred said.

"Who do you like the least in this room."

"Urm...Gogo?Because she drives like a maniac."Fred reasoned.

"When this is over I'm gonna find you and break that neck of yours."Gogo growled.

"But it's a fact,which has become reality."Fred pointed out.

Mind=Blown.

"Truth or dare Honey?"he asked her.

"Dare."

"Let me set your hair on fire."

Honey gulped.

"Uh..."

"Ok,hold still. I'm gonna go get a lighter.'

Fred walked out and the group was silent until he came back.

"Is this gonna hurt?"she asked nervously.

"No,there are no nerve cells in your hair."Tyrone explained.

They watched,Honey using the selfie mode on her phone to view everything.

Fred lighted the lighter and set fire to her hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"she screamed.

She ran to the kitchen and started to wash her hair.

When she came back,the end of her blonde hair was black.

"Your going to regret this."Honey mumbled at Fred.

"Truth or dare Hiro?"

* * *

 **Yeah...and I'm gonna have to stop here.**

 **Getting late,nearly midnight here.**

 **Pls review requests.**

 **Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dare."Hiro replied.

"I dare you to wear a pink dress."Honey smirked.

"Your evil."Hiro muttered as he got up.

 **Nice one Aj Neko.**

Honey got up to and they left the cafe.

A few minutes later,they came back.

Hiro was wearing a standard pink dress with long sleeves,

with pink bows in his hair.

Everyone erupted into laughter.

"It's not that funny...Hey!"he protested as Honey took a picture.

"Sorry..."she said as she did a few more things on her phone.

When she was done,she pocketed the phone just as Hiro's rang.

He went upstairs and took his phone and read it.

"You did NOT just post it on Instagram."Hiro said,alarmed.

"Sorry,pic like that is hard to pass up."Honey reasoned from downstairs.

Hiro walked downstairs to find the rest of the group laughing even harder then before.

Hiro just tuned them out and sat down on his chair

and waited for the laughter to subside.

When it finally did,Hiro asked Wasabi "Truth or dare."

"Truth."he replied.

"Wimp."Gogo coughed.

"Who do you have a crush on?"Hiro asked.

Truth was,he didn't have a crush on anyone,so he improvised.

And said the first thing that came to him.

"Uh...21?"he said and took a second to realize what just came out of his mouth.

Everyone roared with laughter as Wasabi's face reddened.

"Truth or dare Tyrone?"he asked him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to insult one of the girls."

" Honey,is your body from McDonalds?"

"Why,because you loving it?"she asked.

"No because it's fat and greasy."

SLAP!

Honey slapped him on the cheek.

Tyrone was quite good at not expressing pain,but this time it failed.

"OOOOOOooooooow!"he moaned,rubbing his left cheek.

"Truth or dare Fred?"she asked,ignoring Tyrone completely.

"Dare."

"I dare you to rip up your favorite comic book."

Fred whistled.

He got up and left the seconds later, he was back.

Clutching a comic book.

Without hesitation,he tore in in 2.

Then quarters.

Honey looked surprised.

"You ok?"she asked.

"Course I am,after all,"he pulled out the exact same comic book from his pocket,

"This is my favorite because I have 2 of the same copies."he smirked at Honey's face.

 **Again,nice one Aj Neko.**

Wow...he really does have a brain,she thought.

"Truth or dare Gogo?"he asked her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dye your hair hot pink."

 **Nice one Frostbite Queen.**

"**** you."she cursed as she and Honey got up.

Honey left the Cafe as Gogo made her way to the kitchen.

Honey came back with a packet of hair dye and walked towards the Kitchen.

A few minutes later,they were back.

Gogo's hair was so pink it made everyone's eyes hurt.

Then they started to .

Gogo ignored them on the outside but on the inside nukes were going off.

She sat down on her chair and waited for the laughter to subside.

"Truth or dare Honey?"

"Dare"she said boldly.

"I dare you to draw on Aunt Cass's face while she is still asleep."

 **I salute thy, Frostbite Queen.**

She got up and took a sharpie out of her pocket.

She went to Aunt Cass's room,which was located near the kitchen.

A few minutes later,she was back.

"You'll see what I did when she gets up."Honey said.

"Truth or dare Wasabi?"she asked him as she sat down.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a headstand until someone says otherwise."she smirked.

He...somehow...managed to do it.

Wasabi was doing a headstand behind his chair,his face reddening.

 **Kudos to AuthorInTheMaking445.**

"Truth...or dare...Hiro..."he said in short bursts.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear heels higher then Honey's."he pronounced.

Again, Honey and Hiro got up and left the Cafe.

Soon,they were back,Hiro trying to walk.

"How on earth do you do this Honey?"he asked as he stumbled and started to fall.

Honey caught him and said "I'm a 's how."

 **Again,nice one Frostbite Queen.**

"Truth or dare Gogo?"he asked his girlfriend.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me and post it on Facebook."he said.

"Honey you have an account right?"she asked her as she got up.

"Yeah?"

"Film this."she said and immediately started to kiss Hiro on the lips.

It went on for five minutes before they pulled apart.

"Did you get it?"she asked Honey.

"All of it...

posting...done."she said.

Within 5 minutes, comments and likes poured in and the post soon got 1 mil likes.

They didn't bother reading the comments.

Flamers were prone.

 **Nice suggestion assassin2000.**

* * *

 **Will post next chap tomorrow.**

 **Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the hold up, bit busy with other things.**

* * *

"Alright..."Gogo said after a while,"Truth or dare...Fred!"

 **Hamadabrosrule, goooood idea.**

"Dare."he said fearlessly.

"I dare you to an arm wrestling win,your excused for 3 turns. If not, one of your comic book fandom's will be destroyed by my hand."she smirked,putting her hand on the table.

Fred could not lose, a fandom was at stake here.

He put his hand on the table as the others moved their seats away.

"On 3...3!"Gogo yelled and started to push Fred's arm down.

Fred's arm was bending like rubber as it was pushed down mercilessly.

"OH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL NIAW!"Fred yelled, and started to push her hand up.

"THIS! IS! FANDOM POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted and in a blink of an eye, slammed Gogo's hand on the table so hard the table's side had a dent.

"!#$ ^$%$&^^%%$ #!%$#^%*&%^%$ #!%$#^$&^%# %$#!$# %$ #$!$ $#%$ %#$ %^$$%^$%#$ #!%# %$^%*^*(&%^&$ $# !%# %*%$^&%*^&%$&%#$% ^$ #&%$^&%&*%^&*%&^%$ # !# $#%$$^*&! #$%^&*!# $#^%&$&%$$# %$#%%*%%^ !* #&!$$*$*&%$&$&$&$&%$&%*^*&%&^%*^&$&^$&%$&^%*&^*^&*%" she swore endlessly, clutching her hand, using words so bad it would even surpass an M rated story.

Fred, on the other hand, gave a whoop of joy and jumped up, saying" THE FANDOMS I HAVE SAVED!"

Gogo glared at him so hard that it was a miracle Fred did not melt on the spot.

"Truth or dare Honey?" he said in a sing-song way.

"Uh...dare?" she said cautiously.

"Sing "What does the fox say" up on the roof of this building to the night."

She looked at Hiro."How do I get up top?"

"Go to Tadashi's room, go up that staircase, and your there."

She left the group. 5 minutes later, they could hear her singing the song.

She lasted about 2 minutes before someone yelled " SHUT THE HELL UP!" and she stopped singing, but they could all hear her say "Ow."

When Honey came down, her face and hair was wet, glasses askew and eye twitching madly.

"Water balloon?" Tyrone ventured.

The look she gave him plainly said "You think, genius?"

Honey took a deep breath, and said with gritted teeth, "Truth or dare Tyrone?"

"Dare." he said, and then he said " Wait truth I mean-"

"Do the harlem shake and crouch grab someone."

Tyrone exhaled and jumped on the table.

"Senior kelorita! Ta...Ta" he sang, making Honey laugh.

"Ta...Tatatata-DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" and started to flail his arms around.

Everyone laughed, until he bent down quickly and grabbed Fred's crouch. Hard.

He was completely winded, lowering his face on the table as everyone laughed harder.

"You..will..regret...that..."he said with gritted teeth.

"Truth or dare Hiro?"Tyrone asked him, jumping off the table and returning to his chair.

"Dare." Hiro said.

"I dare you to go out of the cafe, wearing your super suit, while having a sign that says "Kiss me" is hung around your neck."

Hiro gulped. That was as safe as letting Gogo drive drunk.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked his friends.

"Nope." Wasabi replied.

Hiro sighed and slumped out of the room.

When he came out, he was in his suit, with a large sign saying "Kiss me" was hung over his chest.

He walked out and his friends waited with baited breath.

"3...2...1..."Tyrone muttered.

And...

A distant rumble could be heard from the left side of the street.

Hiro squinted, and to his horror, he saw people running towards him, hands outstretched, eyes full of excitement and glee.

They were not people. They were his fans.

And in his current state, his life was going to last about 10 seconds if he didn't run.

And so he did.

The wave of fans ran fast, but with the adrenaline pumping through his system, Hiro could run waaaaaaaay faster.

He yelled into his speaker in the helmet.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Seconds later, Baymax swooped down and scooped him up in his arms.

"Thanks man..."he sighed.

* * *

 **That's all I can do for now. Big thank you to cherry reader and hamadabrosrule.**

 **I will update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok..."Hiro sighed, settling back into his seat.

Honey decided not to tell him they had hacked into the cameras lining the street and get footage of him being chased, which was subsequently posted on youtube.

"Truth or dare...Honey."he finally said.

"Dare."

"Switch clothes with Gogo." he told her.

The girls left the room, and a few minutes later, they came back,looking very weird. Honey was wearing the leather jacket (Gogo had bought a new one) and Gogo was wearing the yellow coat Honey always wore for some unknown reason, and their pants,etc. and such had been swapped.

"It's amazing your clothes don't tear."Honey told Gogo."I look like an idiot..."Gogo grumbled. Naturally, Honey's clothes were way to big for her.

Once both of them got to their seats, Gogo asked Wasabi "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to dump all the wasabi in the cafe on you."

Wasabi's face paled as he whispered "Oh hell no..." as Hiro and fred left the room and when they came back, had 16 tubs each of wasabi in their hands.

As they opened each one and dumped it into a nearby bucket, Wasabi hoped it would not be to bad.

He made his **way** to the bathroom as Gogo and Fred hefted the bucket nearly full of wasabi followed him.

Wasabi got into the shower as Hiro,Tyrone and Honey entered the small room.

"Think of it as the ALS challenge, minus the water and ice and the purpose of raising awareness for the disease and replacing all of that with wasabi and if u don't do it, you a chicken."Gogo said, smirking.

Wasabi held the rim of the bucket, and with a tremendous effort, dumped all the wasabi on him.

He was covered head to foot in wasabi, while the others started to laugh.

"Not...funny..." Wasabi muttered from the mass of spice.

The smell was starting to make their eyes water and everyone had to leave the room as Wasabi told them he was gonna take a shower.

"Hiro, you pick the next one and bring me the spare clothes in the van,ok?"

He complied as the rest filed out of the room.

When he sat down in his chair, he asked Gogo "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to watch "life in the dreamhouse.""

'um...ok?"she said,taking out her phone and activating youtube.

 **When I watched the first episode, my brain nearly melted, no offence to those who like it.**

Before watching: "How bad can this be?"

After watching: " _I CAN'T TAKE THE GIRLYNESS IT IS TO ******* MUCH!_ " she screeched and everyone winced.

She curled up into a ball and started to rock back and forth in her chair.

"She'll be fine after 5 minutes," Honey told them all,"she had the same reaction when she when she listened to "I'm a barbie girl."

 **More will follow, just wait as my time writing is somewhat limited by I will finish this story oh and try to give me some truths,**

 **I can't have all dares.**

 **-Haemokin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right before I begin I have been forgetting to say this: Thank you guys so much for the requests although some of them have been weird it's a pleasure writing about them.**

* * *

"Truth or dare Hiro?"Gogo asked him once she was back to normal

"Dare."it was starting to become everyone's default answer.

"I dare you to play the scary maze game."Gogo said malevolently.

"I hate you, you know that right?"he said darkly.

Fred went upstairs and when he came down he had Hiro's laptop.

He got pass about 4 mazes but at the 5th maze his hand twitch JUST a pixel...

Which touched the maze wall.

When the jumpscare came, Hiro wasn't really scared.

What they didn't know was that he played Five Nights At Freddy's, the whole series.

And he was damn good at the game, and was even better at handling jumpscares.

Wasn't really scared didn't cover it.

Not scared at all covered it.

After 3 rounds, highest score being 10, Gogo submit to defeat.

"Are you a robot or something..."she muttered.

"Truth or dare Fred."

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing "I'm a Barbie Girl" in the streets while wearing hot pink high heels, a pink flouncy short skirt, a hot pink spagetti strap, a blonde bouffant wig and 5 lbs of makeup."

Fred's eyes got so big it was somewhat scary.

"WHAT?"


	7. Leaving you

**Dear readers:**

 **I cannot finish this story, for I no longer have the time.**

 **Goodbye.**

 **-Tyrone Argonar.**


End file.
